


A discussion

by thegreattelleroftales



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV), tua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreattelleroftales/pseuds/thegreattelleroftales
Summary: Another Tumblr request, this one goes with “Ghosts”. I hope you enjoy it!





	A discussion

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr request, this one goes with “Ghosts”. I hope you enjoy it!

“Freezing!” Ben said to Vanya one evening they sat together on the porch.

“What do you mean?”

“His laughter. I don’t know how to describe it, but it’s freezing!”

Vanya nodded.

 

* * *

 

“Almost cruel, you could say,” she whispered, “Almost cruel.”

Ben signed. It had been three months since Klaus had come back from his trip with Hargreeves. They had no idea what had happened in there, but Klaus had changed. The sweet child had turned into something strange.

“I don’t understand,” Ben said, “Klaus, who wouldn’t fight back to save his own life! I just don’t understand, how could he even...”

Vanya held his hand tight. She knew exactly what Ben meant. She couldn’t understand either.

 

_The Monocle hadn’t called Klaus for a mission since his return. He would stay back with Vanya. He wouldn’t say why. Just that Klaus wasn’t ready yet. Then, last week he ordered Klaus to go for a mission.  Another bank robbery, nothing too serious._

_Klaus went without a single complaint. Everything seemed normal at first. Klaus contacted the architect of the bank to take all necessary info about the exits. They got inside in secret. Luther and Diego took down the guards, Allison the sniper, Ben, and Boy helped the hostages to get out._

_And everything seemed fine. Then, one of the thieves aimed his gun at Ben. He pulled the trigger and missed for a few inches._

_Klaus lost it at this point. He leaped at the man and began to hit him. The man didn’t have the time to react. Klaus grabbed his head and began to smash it on the floor._

_Ben would never forget the sound his jaw made when it broke. The teeth scattered around, blood splattered everywhere covering Klaus. He didn’t stop until the face of the man turned into a mass of meat._

_Luther had practically to drug him away. The rest moved fast._

_“I heard a rumour,” Allison shouted, “that there were only 7 thieves in the bank!”_

 

* * *

“Ben,” Vanya said, “he did it to protect you. Klaus, he is not a bad person,”

“I know that. I know he is not, I just ... God, he frightened me. He frightens me! He asked to sleep in my room last night and I ... I didn’t dare to sleep all night. God, I must be the worst brother!”

“No, you are just shocked,” Vanya said calmly.

It wasn’t that Ben hadn’t killed people before. Or that the rest had killed people before. This time, however, it was raw violence. Klaus killed him cold blood and Ben could swear Klaus enjoyed. Enjoyed it! He wouldn’t say that never out loud of course. He wouldn’t bring himself to admit it.

“We must be careful,” Ben concluded “we must be careful next time. He must not do this again Vanya, we must protect him.”

“If it’s as serious as you think, it might cost our lives,” Vanya whispered.

“So it'll be then. So it'll be!”


End file.
